


My Home

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Axton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Rhys, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rekindled Relationship, after college, war veteran Axton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Axton and Rhys run into each other years after college and it's as though no time has passed even if Axton feels like a completely different person after leaving the military.





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for purge-that-urge-rhackathon!!!

It was busy in the library, but it made sense to Axton. There were researchers, students, people passing time, or people like Axton, looking for entertainment. He was looking for an audiobook, the next in the _Dirk Pitt_ series.

He whistled to himself as he looked for it. The smells of the library were full of omegas, betas and alphas, their scents mingling and twisting together plainly. It was a mixture everyone was used to and he hardly noticed it. Until an extremely familiar omega scent swirled up his nose. He stopped, his eyes flicking around to spot them. He hadn’t smelled this sweet scent in years, but he could never forget it.

He listened for the omega’s voice, and he heard it, instantly calming his core. His smile stretched from ear to ear. _Rhys_.

“I dunno, Vaughn,” Rhys was saying. “This is the third Library we’ve gone to. I don’t think they’re going to have it.”

“It never hurts to look, bro,” Vaughn was saying.

“I know, but I’m getting hungry.”

“Dude, we _just_ ate an hour ago.”

“Yes, and we’ve done a lot of walking since then!” Axton could practically see Rhys pouting in his mind. He moved around the aisle, peaking at the omega. He was as tall as ever, but it looked like he’d gained some weight, which was good, he’d always been too slender and Axton always worried. He’d also let his hair out some, letting his curls show, something Axton had always wanted to see.

Rhys froze then, sniffing in deeply, his eyes widening. Rhys had caught wind of him. Axton stepped forward, catching the omega’s attention. Rhys gasped, his shocked expression changing to grin fully.

“Hey, Rhys.”

That caught Vaughn’s attention, brow raising.

“Axton!?” Rhys gasped loudly before running to him, long legs picking up speed. Axton realized he wasn’t going to slow down and braced himself quickly as Rhys jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Axton held him close, letting himself get buried in that scent he’d missed everyday.

“I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see you again!” Rhys whispered. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you, too.” All his muscles relaxed now that Rhys was against him. He hadn’t realized how tense they’d been. His eyes flicked to Vaughn, smirking. “Hey Vaughn.”

“Long time no see,” Vaughn said. “He has never shut up about you, thanks for that.” His words were affectionately annoyed.

Axton laughed.

“Shut up, Vaughn!” Rhys snapped, turning to glare at his friend. Arms still wrapped around Axton’s neck, Rhys turned back to him. “When did you get here? Not the library, the city? Do you live here? I’m going to be pissed if you’re just visiting. But wow! That’d be the perfect coincidence!” He gasped. “What are you doing later today!? We need to hang out! We should get something to eat and you can tell me what you’ve been up to!”

His heart was lighter than it had been in years. Laughter bubbled out of the alpha. “I live here, don’t worry, and it’s been about seven months since I’ve moved here.”

“Seven months!?” Rhys pouted. “That’s so much lost time!”

Vaughn grunted, rolling his eyes. “It’s not that long, bro.” He continued to look down the aisle.

Rhys stuck his tongue out at Vaughn. He gasped then. “Yvette! She’s here! She’s gonna be so excited!”

“I found it,” Vaughn said.

Rhys didn’t hear him. “Though, I should warn you, she still remembers you owe her twenty dollars. Oh! Hey, where are you living? I hope we don’t live across town from each other, that would be lame!”

Vaughn had already walked away and they were alone now. Axton smiled at Rhys as he prattled on, taking his hand and leading him to where Axton had been looking for that audiobook. Rhys continued to chitter excitedly, not waiting for Axton to answer any of his questions. Axton remembered this from college and knew it was all just energy bubbling out and any actual questions he had he’d ask later when he’d calmed down.

He’d missed the feel of Rhys’ hand in his, still as soft and slender. He found the one he needed and lead Rhys to the front where Yvette was waiting next to Vaughn.

“Good, he owes me twenty bucks!” Yvette was saying. She saw Axton and glared at him, pointing at her eyes and then pointing at him.

“Good to see you, Yvette,” he said easily, standing next to them.

“Yvette!”

“I see, Rhys,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. Her lips twitched into a smile, though.

Rhys buzzed next to him, his hand squeezing Axton’s hand periodically, grinning uncontrollably. When they left, Yvette suggested they go to a pizza joint to catch up.

“And Axton can pay and that’ll make it even.” She slid into her car with Vaughn. “See you there!”

Rhys rolled his eyes.

“You do remember that I only borrowed two bucks, right?” Axton asked, eyeing Rhys.

He nodded. “She’s added interest or something.”

“Of course she has.” Axton tugged Rhys against him, holding him close. All those college memories flooded back to him as he smiled. “You still like me?” he asked quietly.

Giggling, Rhys pulled him into a kiss. Axton’s stomach fluttered and he pulled Rhys even tighter to him, kissing him deeply. Smiling, Rhys bit his lip, eyes twinkling at the alpha. His eyes drifted to the tattoo at Axton’s temple. His fingers traced it. “This is new.”

Axton caught his fingers and kissed them. “So is that,” he looked at the one peeking out of Rhys’ shirt.

“There’s a lot more under here.”

Axton’s brows rose. “Any chance of me seeing it?”

The omega smirked. “There’s a good possibility.”

Grinning, Axton opened Rhys’ door for him to get in. When he slid into the driver’s seat, Rhys let his hand fall to Axton’s thigh. The alpha picked it up to kiss it before starting the car.

“So, you’ve been here seven months, were you ever going to try to find me?”

“Course I was…” Axton didn’t look at him though. He had hoped he’d be better before he saw Rhys. Now that Rhys was here, though, Axton couldn’t imagine how he’d spent seven months without him.

Rhys squeezed this thigh gently. “So, what have you been up to them, hmm? How was the military, I bet you did great in there.”

Axton grunted. “As great as one gets killin’ people.”

Rhys winced. “I’m sorry, I just meant-”

Axton smiled at him now. “I know. I did enjoy it though, for a while.” He swallowed, memories he didn’t care to see filled his head. Rhys squeezed this thigh again, wrenching him out of that dark place and back to the present.

“Hey, you okay?”

He held Rhys’ hand. “I’m better now, with you.”

Rhys sighed happily.

The pizza joint had an arcade in it. Rhys instantly bought twenty dollars worth of coins, tugging Axton to all his favorite multi-player games. Yvette then challenged Axton to a dancing game, smirking when she won easily.

“Again,” Axton said, depositing coins from Rhys’ hands into the machine. “I’m going to win this time. I’ve just been a little out of practice.”

Yvette laughed. “Suit yourself!”

It was a lot closer the second time, but on the third round Axton beat her, just barely.

“Ha!” They were both sweating and out of breath.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yvette smirked.

“Time to eat?” Rhys asked.

They ordered two large pizzas, large drinks, and garlic bread. They caught up with the alpha about what they’d been up to after college. Vaughn was an accountant, and a highly coveted one at that, while Yvette worked with high profile clients. Rhys worked in the management department for a very prodigious company.

“Wow, you’ve all been busy and accomplished,” Axton observed.

“And what about you?”

“Just being in the military,” he shrugged. “Nothin’ special.”

Rhys hit his shoulder lightly. “That’s not nothin’ special. You’re working hard and doing a lot of brave things.”

The other two agreed.

It was the first time in a long while that Axton felt a sense of pride for what he did. It was hard to remember why they were fighting when the missions seemed pointless and against what Axton stood for. But he’d served his tour and was officially out.

“I have a plan,” he said. “I’m going to start a rehab program for veterans, all ages, to help them get back on their feet.”

“If we can help in anyway, do not hesitate to let us know!” Vaughn said.

Yvette nodded. “Absolutely, I’ve got connections.”

“Thanks guys, it’s good to be back.”

* * *

As night descended on them, Rhys opted to stay with Axton. The alpha hesitated for only a moment, worried what Rhys would think once he saw how much he’d changed. But the thought of Rhys not being near him after all this time, made him that much more desperate for the omega’s company.

In the car, Rhys looked worried. “Are you sure? I didn’t mean to be intrusive. I know it’s been a while, but I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do.”

“I want you to come over… I’m just…” How did he explain? “Different than in college.”

Rhys smiled. “I don’t doubt it, but I know you’re still a good, caring man, otherwise you wouldn’t want to help others.” He bit his lip. “I understand it couldn’t have been easy by any stretch of the word, and I understand there will be things happening that I don’t understand, but my feelings haven’t changed…”

The words weighed Axton down in a way he didn’t want to dream of in case it didn’t work. He swallowed hard and then smirked. “Well, one thing’s for sure, your optimism hasn’t changed.”

Rhys laughed. “No such luck there!”

Axton’s apartment was minimal. He hadn’t cared to spruce it up. He had the necessities, that was enough. Now though, he was embarrassed for Rhys to see it. His apartment had had personality in college. _It had had a couch_.

Rhys looked around once they were inside. “This place is nice.”

That made the alpha frown. “No, it’s not. It’s got nothing in it.”

The omega smiled and wrapped his arms around Axton’s neck. “It’s got you in it.” He kissed Axton, jumping to wrap his legs around the blonde. Rhys smiled. “That’s all I need.”

That got a soft laugh from Axton. He carried Rhys to the bed on the floor. “I don’t deserve you, ya know?”

Rhys threaded his fingers through Axton’s hair, kissing him. “I’ve missed you.” He brought his nose to Axton’s neck, breathing in deeply. “Nothing smells this good.” Axton felt it hit Rhys heavily, felt it brush against his thigh and heard the omega whimper, trying not to roll his hips against Axton.

It all sizzled through Axton unlike anything else. Rhys’ scent thickened and Axton dug his nose into Rhys. “Not as much as I’ve missed you,” he breathed. He rolled his hips against Rhys, his arousal hard and heavy. “I’ve dreamed of this scent.”

Rhys giggled, hands tugging at Axton’s shirt to wrap his hands around his strong back. They kissed, bodies trembling and rubbing together.

“I gotta admit, Rhys,” Axton huffed. “I haven’t been with anyone since you. Never had the time or saw the purpose.”

Rhys clung to him, sweet, little noises heating the alpha’s neck. “Me neither, not even with heats…”

Axton moaned, “Shit, really?” He captured Rhys’ mouth. “Fuck, baby, are you gonna be okay?”

Rhys nodded. “I’ve got dildos that simulate knots, none are ever good enough, though.” He whined as he ground into Axton’s leg. The alpha could feel and smell the slick seeping through their clothes.

“Alright,” he whispered. Axton stripped Rhys of his clothes, kissing over him. Rhys threw his shirt across the room and tugged Axton’s harshly over his head. The alpha laughed and took the hint, stripping completely and putting on a condom.

As he climbed over Rhys the omega yanked him close, kissing him wildly. He eased inside Rhys, making him mewl and squirm and grip tighter to him.

“That okay, baby?” He asked in his ear.

Rhys could only nod, limbs wrapping around Axton desperately. The omega was _slick_ and it was making it hard to get traction, but he kissed over Rhys, working both of them up. His eyes roved over the tattoos, stretching down his entire left side.

“You are so sexy, Rhys.” He kissed up the neck, avoiding the bond site. Nails dug into him, loud shouts heating his skin. Axton had to move slower to keep Rhys from his orgasm before they got going.

“Axton,” he whispered, whining, moaning.

It hit him hard. He hadn’t heard his name like that in years and he hadn’t realized how much it affected him. He sank deep, making Rhys writhe and gasp, back arching, hands stretching overhead to grasp the blankets. The sight killed him. His hands gripped Rhys’ sides, thumb padding over the expanse. He thrust hard and deep again, over and over, lost in Rhys, in the omega who had seen him through all his dark days. He came, knot swelling, stretching Rhys. Rhys screamed in ecstasy, the sound rippling through Axton, as the omega finally orgasmed.

The alpha pulled him close, scooting up so their feet weren’t hangin off the bed. Rhys dug his face into Axton’s chest, breathing hard and moaning as they settled. “Holy shit,” he sighed, shivering and grinding on the knot. “This… Mmm, this…” He kissed Axton hard, rolling his hips and huffing as he chased a second high.

Axton pressed his cock deeper, hands rubbing over Rhys’ body, soothing him and easing him down from overstimulation. The omega shivered, nails digging into Axton’s back.

“Fuck,” Rhys huffed.

“It’s okay,” Axton cooed. He chuckled. “Looks like we were both a little out of practice, hmm?”

Rhys giggled, kissing Axton more.

* * *

It was another nightmare again. Axton had them almost every night. He saw dead faces and explosions that made him fight to wake up. He gasped as he awoke, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hand. His heart was pounding, panic about to rise. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself and was filled with Rhys.

 _Rhys_.

Axton looked to where the omega lay. He’d thought only of Rhys through the years. When he began to question why they were out at war, or when the bodies fell around him, he remembered Rhys. Rhys with his unending optimism and huge heart. He was there to protect Rhys. He fought to protect Rhys. And when missions began to bleed together and his morals began to blur, he thought of Rhys, and how the omega wouldn’t have wanted all those innocents dead. It brought him back and had been the moment Axton knew he couldn’t do it any longer. If he enlisted for more time, he’d lose himself completely. He’d lose Rhys.

Axton slid close to him, needing him desperately. The omega stirred, turning around to pull Axton close and hold him tight, limbs anchoring him. The alpha hid his face into Rhys’ chest, breathing in their mingling scents. Rhys murmured softly and kissed Axton’s head, fingers playing with his hair.

He hadn’t wanted Rhys to see him like this, to see him broken and angry. Not until he was better. It was still a long journey. He was more balanced now after therapy, a million times less angry, but he was still broken.

“I love you,” Rhys slurred.

Axton looked up to see Rhys was awake, though his lids were heavy. He smiled sleepily. Axton blinked, his voice hoarse. “What?”

“I love you, shoulda said it back then, don’t remember why I didn’t…” He yawned and snuggled into Axton, scenting him.

He was calm, but his heart still pattered, this time in excitement. Rhys loved him. He gripped Rhys, sighing in relief. “Thinking of you kept me sane… Kept me alive. I love you, too.”

He felt Rhys smile and then scent him again. It calmed him. He held Rhys, staring out the window at the streetlight. He fell asleep faster than usual, with plans forming in his mind. He was not going to let Rhys get away from him this time.

Axton woke up first, but he always woke up before Rhys. The omega was wrapped around him and growled when Axton tried to slide out of bed. He pulled the alpha back to him.

“No. Too early,” Rhys whined.

It made him laugh, his heart light and excited. He turned and kissed over Rhys’ shoulder and neck. “But if we don’t get up, how can I ask you to stay with me forever, hmm?”

Rhys’ eyes snapped open. “Mm-what?”

Axton slipped out, smirking.

Rhys groaned. “But why this early!?” he called as he heard the shower turn on. He sat up and climbed out of bed, stumbling into the shower. He let his head rest against Axton’s back, the water splattering on them. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s torso, groaning.

The alpha turned around, to hold him close.

Rhys pouted. “You’re mean.”

“I can make it up to you?” He grinned.

Rhys grumbled.

“Aww, c’mon, babe,” Axton cooed, moving the two of them into a rhythmic sway. “It’s a sunny day and I’ve got some plans for us.”

Rhys groaned, his face squashed against him.

“How about some shower sex, hm? That usually wakes you up.”

Again, Rhys groaned.

Axton smirked, his hand wrapping around Rhys’ cock and stroking it. Rhys sighed, relaxing into the alpha. It was almost close enough for Axton’s liking. He kissed Rhys’ neck, edging the bond site and softening the omega just enough.

Rhys gasped, clinging to him and nuzzling into his shoulder. “M’kay…”

* * *

Rhys was fully awake and happy by the time they had breakfast. He sat on the table as he ate the breakfast Axton made. They’d worked up an appetite in the shower.

“Ya know, I’ve been thinking about your rehab center. I think I know how we can help, but how do you plan to fund it?”

Axton shrugged. “Easy, my family’s rich.”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “What?”

“Yeah, I have a lot saved up I could start today, though I’m still working out the long term plan.”

“That’s what I was thinking about. I know a lot of Yvette’s clients are vets themselves, so she can talk to them and we can work with Vaughn about finances and finding a building we can renovate or something.”

Axton turned the stove off and set his plate on the table. He stood in between Rhys’ legs. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Rhys smiled, flushing. “I want to help you with your dream!” He set his plate down and wrapped his arms around Axton’s neck. “You deserve it!”

“You wanna be with me forever, then?”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “So I wasn’t dreaming that!”

“Nope. What d’ya say?”

An excited squeal burst from Rhys and he wrapped himself around Axton, making the alpha hold him once more as they stumbled away from the table. “Yes! Absolutely!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/


End file.
